I Never Wanted This
by Orange Nightlock
Summary: I never wanted to be Reaped. I never wanted to fall in love. But my life was never normal, was it? Foxface's point of view of the Games. Some Foxface/OC.
1. Fears and Loves

_AN- Hi, it's Orange Nightlock! I've had this idea for a while and lost my confidence in it a lot... But the first chapter's up now! So... Yay! Has anyone else seen the movie? Isn't it amazing? I would like to thank my _amazing, awesome, epic, hilarious _beta, Blue Wrackspurts. (if she put a bunch of adjectives there, ignore it.) _BUT SHE'S SO AMAZING!

_I only own my OCs._

* * *

><p>"Who do you think will be picked tomorrow… you know… for the Reaping?" I said with an edge of concern.<p>

"Listen Hedera you are fifteen and you don't have to sign up for tesserae. Your name is only going in five times so relax and enjoy the rest of our walk. Just don't think about it." Denz said with a slight tone of anger.

"Okay." I sighed. There was one problem though; I just couldn't stop thinking about who the new tributes from District 5 would be. It could be anybody. It could be Denz… or even me, but most likely not. Poor Denz is sixteen, almost seventeen and has to sign up for tesserae. Sometimes I think he resents me, but he is one of the only friends I have so I just deal with it.

We didn't talk for the rest of are twenty-five minute walk. When we reached my broad, red door, I was about to apologize when Denz started to say "I am sorry for the way I acted it was uncalled for. It's just that I am worried about Liam. You know, it's his first year being eligible for the reaping and I told him not to sign up for tesserae, but he did behind my back and didn't tell me until today."

"It's okay Denz." I said trying to sound reassuring. All of a sudden Denz brushed my red silky hair out of my face and looked me in the eyes. "I know." He leaned forward, and glided his smooth, gentle hand behind my neck. He pulled me forward, up to his face. This was new, I mean I always found him charming, but I never thought he paid attention to me, well other than being friends and all. We were so close to each other, I could feel the warmth of his breath. Our lips were just about to touch when I heard the door knob jiggle open.

We both broke away almost immediately. Once I turned around I saw my tall, Scrawny, redhead, freckle-faced older brother.

"Hi there…" My brother said trying to sound humorous, which it wasn't.

"Hello Aden, lovely afternoon isn't it?" I said trying to get off subject.

"Just lovely… anyways,hi Denz."

"Hi…." Denz's voice trailed off.

"So, where are you going?" I said.

"Oh me, I'm going to the market to hang out with Garret and Jarred. You know them right Denz?" My brother and Denz are in the same year at school, but Denz doesn't like them at, and my brother knows that.

"Yeah, I know them." He said under his breathe.

When we said our goodbyes my brother gave me a menacing look, but at this point I really don't care.

I stepped inside my small clean house seeing my one of my older brothers, and my two younger brothers, who are twins. I saw my parents staring at me.

"where have you been Hedera?" My mother asked with concern.

"I was just with Denz walking from school, and then we went to the market. I am going to bed I don't feel good." I stormed out the room. My parents don't like Denz. They think he is scummy, because of where he lives, and how much money he has. I am not claiming we have a lot of money but we have enough to know we will have food on the table. I hate that they disapprove of him.

Right before I jump into bed I look in the mirror and ask

"Why would someone love me?"

* * *

><p><em>So... review and such.<em>


	2. I Never Wanted to be Reaped

_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, school, vacation, betas on vacation, and lack of inspiration got in my way. Speaking of my WONDERFUL *sarcastic* beta, if you like Harry Potter, she'd really like some reviews on Her Next-Gen, "We Are Shining." (Beta: Blue Wrackspurts. That's my account. *wink*) Ignore her. Anyways, see the first chapter for the disclaimer, and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I wake from the rays of light streaming through the window. I sit up in my bed, and I can feel my stomach drop. Today is the reaping. The excruciating reaping. I look around to see all but one of my brothers asleep. Of course it's Dustin who is awake, but he doesn't seem to be in our room. So, of course like the good sister I am, I decide to look for him after I get ready to meet Denz.<p>

As soon as I finish getting ready, I search around our house to find Dustin. It doesn't take much time or effort to search the little house, but I see no sign of my eleven year old little brother. I think back to the last reaping, and where I found him crying then. That's when I remember to look outside in the ally.

I slowly open the back door to find a trembling Dustin sitting on the steps looking down at his feet. I step outside the door and sit by him putting one arm around him.

"What's wrong?" Wow, I can't believe I just asked that question. Of course I know what's wrong. He is worried that me or our brothers will be reaped. That's always what's wrong.

"You know, it's the reaping. I don't want anyone to be reaped. It's just not right. And I definitely don't want any of my siblings to be." He says, beginning to cry. I don't really know what to say, because I feel the same way.

"It will be fine. None of us are going to be reaped." I try to say reassuringly.

"Really, it will be alright. Why don't you try to get some more rest?" I say.

"Fine. Only if you tuck me in." he says in between sobs.

We go to our cramped bedroom and I begin to tuck him in.

"Are you sure you can't stay with me, Hedera?" he says still sobbing.

"I would love to, truthfully, but I can't. I will stay with you until you fall asleep." I try to say holding back tears. Dustin is just so sweet and loving; it kills me to do this to him. I mean, what if I get reaped and never get to see him again? I would feel awful and sick to my stomach, I mean he is one of the only family members who loves me, well at least it feels like it. After ten minutes he falls asleep, then I kiss him on the forehead and head for the market.

Once I get to the market, it's around nine. I spot Denz easily, because of the few people there. He is sitting on the front steps of the deli when I reach him.

"Why so few people?" I say feeling stupid, I should know.

"Seriously? It's because of the reaping. Everyone wants to spend as much time with loved ones and such, oh and to get dressed." he says. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Have you been here very long?" I say, hoping he just got here.

"I've only been here for forty minutes or so. I wasn't just waiting for you though, I mean, not the whole time." He says trying not to make me feel bad for being really late. "Sorry, Denz. Why don't we start eating?" I say hoping he will agree, because I'm so hungry.

"Sure, but we can't eat here. I wish we could go to the rocks where we used to go as kids. Don't you?"

"Of course I want to go, but you know we can't. Ever since the Capitol took it for their own they've made it off-limits." I say really disappointed. I learned so much there, I learned how to climb, how to be stealthy, I even learned about some edible plants. We had so much fun there. One time, Denz had to help me out of an old hunting trap. I had walked over some leaves and branches on the ground, not knowing that there was no bottom. I fell through the branches into a twelve foot hole. I had climbed halfway up the hole before I needed Denz to help me out. It was so funny!

"Yeah, that's a shame. Well maybe we can-"

"No Denz! If we get caught..." I say unable to finish my sentence.

"Yeah, sorry, it was a stupid thought." He says looking down at his feet.

"Well we can still eat somewhere cool. Follow me." I get up and start to walk and notice Denz still on the steps. "Well then, are you coming?" I say. He gets up and I take his hand. His hands are so cold, but yet so soft.

When we get to the herb store he asks letting go of my hand "What the hell are we doing her?" See, he knows this is my one of my brothers best friend's father's shop. Denz and my brother's friend, Jarred don't get along, but this is the one place we won't get in trouble for being on the roof, because Jarred is also my Godfather's son.

"I wouldn't go in there for my life! He boasts about getting your parents approval, and about how I am a disgrace to our district!"

"We are not going in Denz, so chill, and I am sorry he's like that, I had no idea. If it makes you feel better I am not a child my parents cherish that much either. We'll be going to the alley, where we can get on the roof." I say with a clear tone of annoyance.

Once we're on the roof Denz apologizes for acting like an ass, and of course I forgive him. After a little while we finish our food and just look down at the district square. They seem to be almost done with preparing for the reaping, so I check the giant clock at the square.

"I have to go; it's almost one and I should have been home a long time ago." I say noticing my voice rising with concern. "It's okay, Hedera, you can go, I'm already ready." Denz says without keeping his eyes off the sky. "Thanks, Denz." I lean over and give him a small peck on the cheek. A small smile creeps up on his face, then I get up to start heading down the vines Denz helped me on earlier. "Hey, good luck." Denz says without looking over his shoulder. "You need it more than I do, but thanks."

I finally open the door to my house to see twelve angry eyes staring at me. "Where have you been?" my mother asks, her voice above a shout. "Nice to see you too." I say with a sneer.

"Were you with that boy again, Hedera?" my mother asks her face turning red.

"'That boy' has a name! Why do you hate that I hanging out with him? And why are you doing this to me _today_? We should be cherishing our time together, not out fights!" I storm to my bedroom and pick out some clothes.

As I pick out a dark green dress that goes to my knees, I think of what just happened down stairs. That's when I realize my father said nothing downstairs. He just sat there staring at the floor with a solemn look on his face. I wonder why? He always backs my mother up!

I go to the bathroom and put my red hair in two buns just above and behind my ears. There, I'm all set and it only took me a half an hour. I go downstairs, and we start to leave, when my mother comes behind me and says "Hedera, I really am sorry for the way I acted. Can you forgive me and forget about it? You were right; I shouldn't be fighting with you today." I just shake my head, even though I really am not alright.

When we get to the square we say our good-byes. Now it's just me and Dustin. He is glued to my hand, and on top of that he is sobbing again.

"It's alright Dustin, just go with mom and dad. I'll find you afterwards. Okay?" I say, but it's not helping.

"No, you can't leave me! I love you, you can't get picked! I love you." he says loosening his grip.

"I love you too, and I won't be reaped. I won't. I'll find you later. I really have to go." He let's go and runs to our parents. He looks back and waves and I wave back at him.

I head over to where the fifteens are and wait for the aqua-haired women named Gloria Plenary. And soon enough she comes out all so very peppy. She reads a list of our victors, and only five remain alive. The mayor quickly goes through the Treaty of Treason. And before long Gloria is yipping out words that let butterflies soar through my stomach "And now for the female tribute from district five! Oh and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She sticks her hand in the glass bowl that holds my name five times and all the other girls in our district. She finally finds a slip, and slowly pulls it out in front of the microphone. I look at my shoes, and shut my eyes "Please not me." I whisper under my breath.

Gloria's mouth opens and the words I dread most come out.

"Hedera Vulpi!"

What? It can't be me! I promised Dustin. Oh, Dustin! I look to see him kneeling on the ground, he is screaming, but yet no sound comes out. All the girls around me back away from me. I clench my fists and make my way on stage. In a panic, I look around for Denz. My eyes meet his; they are filled with horror.

I look at Gloria and think that she is just like death. She plucked my name and is now sending me to my death. I never wanted this; I never wanted to be reaped.

* * *

><p><em>I'll try to update soon! (Beta note: LOL I deleted, like, fifty uses of "I mean," No offense, KatnissProngsie.) Please review!_

_~Orange_


End file.
